Payment devices such as credit cards and debit cards have a limited amount of space, or real estate, for relevant information to be displayed. At the same time, there is a need for some space on the card to be dedicated to security measures, such as a security chip. Security chips have contacts that may be required to be in predetermined places on the card such that when the card is place in a reader, the contacts will be in communication with contacts in the reader. These security measures are becoming more and more important over time as fraud continues to be a problem. Thus, it would be useful for some of the space on a card to serve dual purposes, such as security and for brand awareness.